Elemental Spinners
by Kjizz18
Summary: Kai Yagami is an ordinary high-school student who soon discovers that he possesses extraordinary abilities. He reigns over fire. Now Kai tries to get a grasp over his new powers while living a normal life....
1. Pilot

**Elemental Spinners**

Part 1: Enlightenment

Hello everyone this is the first story I ever wrote. This is an original story which was created by me and a friend of mine who remain anonymous until further notice, but until then I hope you enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer****:** Let me say this again. This is my FIRST story. I understand if you would like to give me some helpful criticism, but please don't go out of your way to put down my creative ideas.

**Keys****:**

': Internal thoughts

": Actual speech

**Setting****:**

It is the year 2008 in Okinawa, Japan

**Pilot****:**

Kai and Jidan are fighting. Kai, who manipulates fire, sends wave after wave of heat attacks while Jidan, who reigns over water, swiftly dodges all his rough attacks.

'Damnit! Why can't I hit him?' Kai thinks.

Jidan retaliates with a barrage of water attacks. Kai is unable to dodge the water and is pelted by jidan's attacks.

"Gargarg!!" screams Kai

Jidan then rushes in and hits Kai with a combination of physical and his water attacks.

After being pushed to his limits, Kai uses his powers to heat the surrounding area so that Jidan's water attacks evaporate before they reach the point of contact. Jidan, shocked by the sudden loss of his aquatic powers, ceases his assault.

'What's wrong with my powers?' Jidan wonders. 'Is this his doing?'

Kai then suddenly throws two quick left jabs and a right straight into jidan's face which sends him flying through the air.

"All right!" Kai yells excitedly. "I got him"

Kai, thinking he has won, cools down and the surrounded area regains its former temperature. Then, suddenly, Jidan recovers whilst in the air.

"Don't get cocky!" Jidan yells back.

He then attacks with water in the shape of a serpent. Kai, stunned, is hit with the water at full blast and is pummeled to the ground.

"Aargg!!" Kai exclaims in pain.

Jidan confidently approaches Kai.

"Idiot! Did you really think that someone with skills as pitiful as yours would be able to stand up against someone like me?" Jidan questions.

"Well…I had to tr-" Kai responded.

Jidan, ignoring Kai's response, says, "And not only that, it seems to me that you have very little control over that pathetic waste of energy you call a _power._"

"Well…my powers have only been active for two days, but I think tha-" responds Kai.

"Two days?!" Jidan interrupts. "No wonder you were no match for me. You're nothing but an amateur!"

"Well…" Kai starts again, "I wouldn't necessarily call me an amat-"

"Is making excuses your only proficient skill?" Jidan asks.

"Wow" says an astounded Kai. "You're a jerk."

Jidan twitches in anger, 'He sure has a way of pissing me off,' he says to himself. Jidan quickly regains his composure and then responds, "No matter, it will all be over soon….and seeing as that your death is eminent, I will show you the true depth of _my_ powers.

Suddenly, the surrounding area becomes colder.

"What the hell!?" yells Kai. 'What is with this sudden drop in temperature?' Kai begins to shiver. 'Its like my insides are freezing!' 'What is this feeling?'

Jidan smirks, "Hmp, don't you get it?" he taunts. "Not only do I control water……..I also…..command the air"

"Shit!" Kai exclaims

Jidan laughs maniacally. Jidan then uses his abilities to form three dozen ice spears. "Time to die!!" yells Jidan.

'No….this is impossible!' Kai thought. 'How can he…no…How can anyone reign over more than one element?' 'I must know….I WILL KNOW!!'

Jidan launches his attack.

'Even though his powers are not refined, he possesses the highest amount of potential I've ever seen in a spinner.' Jidan thinks to himself. 'If he is allowed to mature he could be a threat, please forgive me…..ancestors.'

Jidan's attack is headed toward Jidan when suddenly……….

END OF CHAPTER

Thanks for reading my first chapter. If you liked this one, then the real beginning will next be up shortly.

**Next****Chapter****: **Flames at Birth

P.S: Please review


	2. Flames at Birth

Hello again!! This is the _real_ start of my original story. I hope you enjoy it.

**IMPORTANT****: **If you were taken aback by any of the language used in the last chapter my apologies. I forgot to give a warning that there would be some profanity. This chapter will also have some profanity. And it also contains a couple references to other anime.

**Keys**:

: Character Bio

: Explanations

**Chapter 1****: **Flames at Birth

"Wh…where am I?" says a befuddled Kai.

It appears that Kai is floating in an empty void in space. Then Kai is suddenly engulfed in flames.

"What the fu-" yells Kai in a fear. "Gaauaah!!" Kai soon stops screaming and his feelings of fear become feelings of amazement.

"Wait a minute," says a surprised Kai, "Why don't I feel any pain?" "Why…instead of fear…do I feel….I feel….excited?!"

A man's voice is heard in the distance and Kai jumps in shock.

"Who's there?" Kai demands.

"Awaken Kai….its time." responds the mysterious voice.

"Time for what?" questions Kai.

"Embrace _it_." says the voice.

"Embrace _it_?" "Embrace what?" Kai asks impatiently

The voice begins to laugh.

"Embrace the way……of the Yagami."

"Aaah!!" yells Kai.

Kai wakes up abruptly in his bedroom. He looks around his room; first towards the clothes in the corner, then towards his Sasuke poster on the wall, and finally towards the full bag of trash in his room that he was supposed to dispose of yesterday.

Kai, still dazed by his dream, wipes the sweat of his forehead and throws the cover over his body on the floor. Then Kai looks down in pure horror and screams.

"What the hell?!" yells Kai.

Kai's bed, unbeknownst to him until now is on fire.

"Guawww!!" screams Kai.

Then suddenly, Kai's door is blown down and a spunky girl with spiky ponytails enters the room, fire extinguisher at hand. She's sprays Kai and his bed with the fire extinguisher.

"Damnit Kai!" yells the girl. "This is the 5th time this week!" "What is going on?"

Kai, ignoring the girl's question, smoothly jumps from his bed onto the floor.

"Thanks for the save Yokoi." says Kai with a huge grin.

**Character Bio****: **

Name: Kai Yagami

Age: 18

Height: "5'11"

Hair/Color: Dark brown and slighty spiky

G.P.A: 2.8

Summary: Kai is 4th year student at Osakawa High School. He lives at home with his mother and sister. Although his grades are not very high, his intelligence and analytical skills far surpass those of college graduates. He's an above average fighter who once wielded the featherweight championship belt in boxing. He quit for mysterious reasons.

Yokoi kicks Kai in the face.

"I don't like you!!" yells Yokoi. "Next time, save yourself you smug bastard!!" "I can't stand you…you get on my god damn….ooooo." Yokoi mumbles angrily.

**Character Bio****: **

Name: Yokoi Yagami

Age: 13

Height: "5'5"

Hair/Color: Light Brown with spiky ponytails

G.P.A: 3.96

Summary: Yokoi is a 3rd year student at Makunochi Junior High. She lives at home with her mother and brother. She has the style and dialect of an experienced man. Although it is said that her intelligence may rival her brother's, her chronic angry outbursts may cause her to occasionally miss the obvious signs of deception.

Kai, twitching on the floor, recovers and says, "Wow Yokoi…your kicks have a lot more power in them nowadays." "They may even be stronger than mine."

"Yeah, yeah," says Yokoi as she blushes, "You're just saying that…"

"No, no I'm serious Yokoi." says Kai persistently. "If you get any stronger the Tazuna Gang will be no match for you." he says sarcastically.

Tazuna Gang- The strongest gang in Okinawa

"Thanks Kai!!" yells Yokoi in an exuberant display of joy. "Scream if you need saving again."

Yokoi walks toward the exit, "I almost forgot." mumbles Yokoi.

She picks up Kai's door with one hand and places it back in its original spot as if nothing happened.

'What an abnormally strong idiot.' Kai thought.

Kai groans in annoyance and jumps back into bed. While staring at the ceiling, Kai becomes lost in thought.

'Hmmm….everyday this week….I wake up and my bed is on fire.' Kai thought. 'At first I considered it to be Yokoi's doing, but she'd rather kill me with her own bare hands.' 'That annoyed expression on her face everyday says it all.' 'And besides, a fire starts when a combustible material with enough oxygen is heated enough to sustain a chain reaction.' 'But if that were the case, I would have felt the heat long before the requirements are met-'

Kai gasps in shock.

'The common element in all the fires is that I couldn't feel them!!' thought Kai. 'Each morning, if I hadn't looked down, I probably wouldn't have even noticed that my bed was on fire.' 'But that's not possible.' thought a bewildered Kai. 'The flames coming off my bed had to be at least 1200 °C and that's way more than enough to cause 1st degree burns.'

1200 °C- 2190 °F

'Hey,' thought Kai, 'Maybe it has something to do with the strange dreams I've been having.' 'I wonder if…-'

"Kai!" a gentle woman's voice interrupts. "It's time to wake up honey."

"Go away please." Kai responds.

"But Kai," the voice pleads, " You're gonna be late….again."

"That's fine." says Kai growing more and more annoyed by the second.

"But Kai you-" replies the persistent voice.

"Go away!!" Kai yells impatiently.

Suddenly Kai's door is busted down for the second time this morning. Only this time it's a short haired angry woman with a throbbing vein on her temple wearing a blue dress with a white rose pattern.

"Get….the HELL UP!" yells the woman in a very deep voice.

She grabs Kai's legs and launches him out of bed.

"Aaa cha-cha-cha-chaaa!!" screams Kai. 'Why are the women in this house so strong?' Kai wonders.

The woman's voice returns to normal as she helps Kai off the floor.

"Breakfast is ready so hurry up and get dressed before it gets cold." says the woman.

"O…O-O-O-Ok Mom." stutters Kai.

"Great." the woman replies.

She picks up the door with one hand and places it back in its original spot then exits the room.

**Character Bio****: **

Name: Eve Yagami

Age: 36

Height: "5' 8"

Hair/Color: Light Brown/Short and slighty spiky

Summary: Eve is a single mother who lives with her son and daughter. She may seem timid and weak at first glance, but if she doesn't get her way lives will be at stake.

Kai groans in aggravation and puts on his school uniform. (Blue jacket, white button-up t-shirt, and blue slacks.)

"Let's go." says Kai.

Kai heads down a flight of stairs, walks through his living room, and heads toward the kitchen to eat his breakfast. It seems that Yokoi already left. When Kai finishes his breakfast, he heads towards the front door when he and his mother, who happens to be standing in the kitchen washing dishes, begin to say their goodbyes.

"Have a great day at school son!" says Eve with a smile.

Kai rolls his eyes and attempts to mumble under his breath, "Whatever." He reaches for the doorknob when suddenly; Eve is standing in front of the door teeming with anger.

"What…..was…..that…hmm?" Eve demanded in a very deep voice.

"B...B…B...-Bye Ma." stuttered Kai.

Suddenly, Eve's anger dissipates and she is back at her original spot in the kitchen.

"Bye honey!!" Eve says with excitement.

Kai makes a desperate attempt to understand his mother and her persuasive ways, but then he gives up and leaves home.

Kai is walking through a bustling street near the city limits of Okinawa. Kai, still in deep thought about the connection between the daily fiery wake-ups and the fires in his dreams, doesn't notice a semi-hooded man in a black cloak who's closing in on him. The stranger bumps into Kai.

"Hey!" demanded the stranger. "Watch where you're going!"

Kai closes his eyes.

"You bumped into me." Kai replies uncaringly.

"Whatever kid." the stranger responded. "I don't have time to-"

"Don't care." Kai interrupts.

Kai starts to walk away.

"Bastard." the stranger responds in a very low voice.

Suddenly, the surrounding air gets heavier and windy, but Kai's hair is the only one that's blowing in it.

"What did you call me?" questioned Kai.

Kai opens his eyes.

The stranger gasps in shock

'Those eyes!!' thought the stranger. 'That means that he is….'

The stranger regains his composure starts to walk away.

"I'm done with this conversation, but I'm sure we'll meet again." says the stranger.

Kai, who has calmed down, readopts his indifferent disposition and begins to walk away as well.

'Why was that guy so surprised?' thought Kai. 'It was right after i opened my eyes wasn't it?' 'Its like he knows something about me that I don't.' 'but what could that be?.'

'There's a chance,' thought the stranger, 'That he's either like me or one of _them_.' 'Whoever he is I can't give him a chance to grow stronger!' 'I won't let it end up like last time!'

They both walk in opposite directions.

END OF CHAPTER

Thanks again for reading please tell me what you thought.

**Next Chapter****: **Gang Wars

P.S: Please review


	3. Gang Wars

Hello again!! This is the _3__rd _installment of my (even though its technically chapter 2). I hope you enjoy it…..and review

**IMPORTANT****: **If you were taken aback by any of the language used in the last chapter my apologies. This chapter will also have some profanity. And it also contains a couple references to other anime.

**Keys**:

( ): Explanations

Enjoy the story!!

**Chapter 2****:** Gang Wars

"Oh…My…God…" said Kai. "How could I….no…how could _we_ have been so stupid??" "Damnit Ma!"

Kai is standing outside of Osakawa High School with an annoyed look upon him. The doors are locked tight, but Kai tries his best to open them. His efforts are in vain.

"Tsk…..its Saturday….again!!" bellows Kai.

Kai, after giving up on getting into school during the weekend, finally begins his trip back home. Kai begins to walk down the same busy street from earlier except he's going the opposite way this time. Still infuriated, he fails to notice that his anger has taken the form of a heat wave that is having a negative affect on the other passerby.

"Stupid…Mom…Dumb Saturday…..Damnit…" mumbles Kai.

One by one the pedestrians faint due to Kai's exhaust unbeknownst to him. Kai walks all the way to the end of the block and turns around to see a huge trail people lying unconscious on the sidewalk. He looks at them for about eight seconds then turns back around and continues his rant.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…..Stupid!" Kai mumbles.

Kai arrives at home (still agitated but not enough to affect the weather). He drops his stuff in the middle of the floor and stomps toward the kitchen.

"Mom!! Where are you?!" Kai bellows. "It's Saturday…again!!"

"I ought to beat yo-" Kai stops mid sentence. "Look there's a note."

Kai looks on kitchen counter and sees a small piece of notepad paper with his mother's handwriting on it. Kai picks up the note and reads it to himself.

'_Kai, _

_I'm sorry son. About 10 minutes after you left I realized it was Saturday…again. I went to the market and I won't be home till dinnertime so watch over your sister till I get back. She should be getting home about the same time you do. Bye-Bye._

_Love,_

_-Mom'_

Kai turns around and looks up at the big clock above the stove.

"Its only nine o'clock!" Kai yells. "Why would it take 10 hours to go grocery shopping?" Kai asks astounded. He balls up the note and throws it away.

Kai's anger passes completely as he walks into the living room and sits on the sofa. _'I wonder what's on TV…'_ Kai asks as he reaches for the remote.

He turns on the TV and begins channel surfing.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, garbage, garbage, nope, nope, garbage…hey look its me again." Kai says happily.

Kai is on TV and is standing in the middle of a boxing arena talking to an announcer.

Apparently he's being interviewed after winning this last match.

"_Hoor-ay!! Yagami-senshuu has won his 23__rd__ match and his 6__th__ title defense!!" yells the announcer. _

_(Senshuu-another word for sportsman, in this case boxer.)_

"_Tell me Yagami-kun, how is it that after only 2 years you've been able to rise to the top in the boxing world and not only that, how have you defended the title six times? "How did you do it?" "What's your secret" "What do you plan on next??" the announcer barrages Kai with questions._

"_There's no secret." Kai responds. "Oh, and from this moment on…I hereby…retire."_

_A wave of shocked gasps and murmurs is heard from the audience._

"_Wh-wha-What?!" yells the announcer. "What do you mean, "quit"?" "But I thought you were going to challenge the world…we thought-"_

"_You thought wrong." Kai interrupts. "I quit boxing…forever."_

_Kai walks out of the arena and is barraged with a mixture of cheers, boos, and tears._

Kai stares at the TV and laughs slightly.

"It's already been one year since I've quit boxing and they're still showing re-runs of my old matches. Kai said.

He puts his hand on the back of his head and starts messing with his hair and smiles.

"I must have been really great!!" said Kai excitedly. "Maybe even the best!"

Kai's smile vanishes and a slight frown takes its place.

'The best…' Kai thought to himself. 'But who would want that.'

"Garbage..."said Kai as he changed the channel again. "Great a Naruto marathon!!" said Kai to himself.

He stares at the screen for thirty seconds and then becomes annoyed.

"Oh crap, it's the English dub." Kai said. "Maybe Naruto doesn't talk in this episode." "Heaven help us." Kai begs.

Kai stares at the TV for thirty more seconds and is suddenly overjoyed.

"Yes!!" Kai screams. "This is episode 30, the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru, that means Naruto is unconscious this whole episode!!" "Looks like I lucked out."

Kai sits and watches the TV for about 10 minutes.

"Sasuke is amazing!!" says Kai. "I wish that I had that kind of power." "Oh look here comes my favorite part!!"

On the TV, Orochimaru is suddenly being trapped against a large tree.

"A sharingan windmill triple attack!" Kai and Orochimaru blurt out in unison.

The scene changes from Orochimaru to Sasuke. Sasuke claps his hands together and begins forming hand seals and Kai does as well.

"Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger." Says Kai. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!!" Kai and Sasuke yell in unison.

Suddenly Kai's mouth gets hotter. He opens it wider and a huge wave a fire escapes his mouth that scorches the TV and blazes through the wall behind it. Kai is sitting on the sofa, open mouthed, in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!" Kai screamed.

He looks around the house at the mess he just made. Still in shock, he attempts to clean up the rubble.

"Mom…is going to obliterate me." Said Kai fearfully. "What's this?" Kai asks. "I thought I balled up the note mom left for me."

Kai bends down and picks up another note, similar to the first, but with a different handwriting. Miraculously, it wasn't torched in the fire.

'_Kai,_

_I'm gonna be home late big brother so don't wait up. I've decided to take your advice and get rid of the Tazuna Gang. From what you said this morning, they're clearly no match for me. I'll be home in no time!! _

_-Yokoi'_

"IDIOT!!" yells Kai.

He drops the rubble in his hand and runs out the door.

Kai runs three blocks in the opposite direction of his school, cuts right at the next block and runs straightforward five blocks. Kai abruptly stops running as he reaches what seems to be an abandoned warehouse.

'I can't believe she would actually do something like this.' Kai thought to himself. 'She's so naïve.'

Kai sneaks up to the side opening of the warehouse and hears a large group of people talking.

"What should we do with her boss?" asks the first voice.

"Kill her." Responds a deeper and stronger voice. "Take her to the back and strangle her like the chicken shit she is."

Kai's stomach lurches at the man's words.

'Kill?' Kai thought to himself. 'My sister…be killed?' 'No…I can't let that happen…I won't!!'

Kai bursts through the room and sees a pair of burly hands wrapped around Yokoi's neck.

"Hands off the girl asshole!!" Kai says as he punches the man holding his sister.

"Kai!!" Yokoi says hopefully. "I thought I could take all of them but I only got about 37 of them before they overpowered me."

'37 people?' thought Kai.

"Great job Yokoi!" "How many are there left?" Kai asks hopefully.

"100." Responds a gruff voice.

Kai turns around only to find himself being stared down by 200 eyes. Although surrounded and outnumbered his eyes show no fear whatsoever.

"Hmp…To me…. 100 people…is only four.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it took so long I was being kinda lazy lol. Thanks for reading. Please Review!!

Next Chapter**:** **Heritage**


	4. Heritage

Hello everyone!! Its been over a year but I've decided to continue with my story. I was taking a um…sabbatical if you will lol. Well anyways this is the 4th installment so I hope you enjoy it…plz review.

**IMPORTANT: **There will be a Naruto spoiler!!! I'm warning you now lol. There will also be coarse language….reader discretion advised.

**Keys:**

(_____): Explanations

(''): Inner Thoughts

Enjoy the my return!!!

**Chapter 3: **Heritage

"AAAARRRRHHHHAAAA!!!!"

Kai charges straight ahead, like an angry bull, towards the small army of gang members. Outnumbered 100 to 1, yet he shows no sign of despair.

Kai stops abruptly in front of one the many goons. He gazes into the eyes of a man twice his size . The goon was much more bulky than many of his other accomplices and from the confident looks the other goons gave each other, meant that he was a bar above most of them.

"Looker' Boss!!" bellows the goon. "I think he wants to have a go at me!!!"

A barrage of laughter fills the warehouse.

"Well you did tell that guy to strangle his friend over there," bellows the leader above the laughter. "I'd be pretty damn pissed as well don't you think.!!!"

The laughter rises to an even greater level.

"Look here kid." the goon says after regaining his composure. "If you value you life, you'd better take that tramp and get the hell outta here."

Kai stands firm, with a bright glow in his eyes , neither phased of the goons words nor his physique. The goon takes a slight step back, startled by the fierceness in Kai's eyes.

"Look k-kid this is your last chance." the goon says with a slight loss for words.

Kai still remains unchanged.

The goon, now frustrated, musters up some courage and takes a step forward, but before he could even react, Kai delivers a right uppercut into his jaw and sends him flying backwards onto several of the goons in the mass. The laughter that once filled the area is now replaced by utter shock and fear. Murmurs of disbelief fill the warehouse.

"D-di-did the Boncrusher….just get owned by a k-kid?" says one goon. "There's just no way that could've just happened." says another with complete and utter disbelief.

Kai takes a deep breath and takes a single step forward. The goons in front take a step backward, but they slightly stumble in there attempt to create some distance between Kai and themselves.

The leader of the gang, disgusted by the cowardice of his subordinates, rushes to front and stops 6 feet in front of Kai. He turns and faces his goons.

"What the hell….do you pussies think you're doing…hmm??"

The goons remain silent. They dare not to speak while their leader is speaking.

**Character Bio:**

Name: Kira

Age: 27

Height: "6'1"

Hair/Color: None

Summary: The leader of the Tazuna Gang, who goes by the name of Kira, (**Kira **is Japanese for killer), is "6 "1" tall block of mass without an ounce of on his body. He is a genius in the art of extortion and has been manipulating people at a young age. He founded the Tazuna gang over a year ago and has already taken over a fourth of the city.

"We taken out the largest gangs in the city, knocked over liquor stores, went to jail and back….BUT!!!….ya'll are afraid of one little punk ass kid." the Kira preaches. "Its ridiculous!!" The leader yells.

The Kira turns and faces Kai.

"And you…" the leader began. "Who….THE HELL!!…do you think you are, hmm??" "You and that girl barge in here and start taking out my flunkies like its nothing and you expect me not to retaliate?? "Kira questions. "Fuck you man!!" exclaims Kira. "What do you have to say before I completely decimate your entire existence?!?!

Kai looks up at the burly giant and smiles.

"96 to go." says Kai confidently.

Kira twitches in anger.

"Wait a minute." Kira says after realizing something. "You're Yagami-senshuu , the former Japanese champ!!" "I remember you, you quit after your last title defense because you thought you were _above _boxing."

Kira lets out a burst of laughter which causes a chain reaction of jeers to follow.

"Just to let you know…" says Kira while moving closer and closer to Kai. "I eat boxers for breakfast.

Once again the warehouse is filled with hysterical laughter.

Kai smirks at their over confidence.

"Good thing I'm not a boxer anymore, otherwise I might be in some real trouble huh?" Kai asks sarcastically .

Kira suddenly sends a left fist aimed straight for Kai's temple, but Kai slips his head past his Kira's arm and delivers two body shots to Kira's stomach. Kira kneels over for several seconds. Kira then stands up straight as if unharmed and begins to laugh again.

"Do you really think featherweight punches can hurt a guy like me??" Kira exclaims.

(I probably should have stated this earlier, but **featherweights** are one of the weight classes used in various sports. In this case it's the second smallest weight class.)

'What??' Kai thinks to himself. 'My punches won't work on him?' 'But what can I do, my boxing is the only thing I can use in a fight and he's taken away my only advantage!!'

Kai stands still, lost in thought, while Kira seizes the moment and charges at Kai and hits him with a barrage of wildly swung punches that smash him onto the floor.

AARRAH!!! Screams Kai.

"Big brother!!!!!!" Yokoi cries.

Yokoi, who was surprisingly silent, speaks up.

"You said that 100 people were like four to you big brother, but you've only taken out four!!!!!" screams Yokoi. "You're supposed be the Japanese Champion!!!" "I know you retired and you did it for your own reasons, but I need you….I NEED YOU TO BE THE CHAMP AGAIN BIG BROTHER!!!!"

Kai begins to stir.

'She's right.' thought Kai. 'I quit boxing in order to protect my family.' 'If I give up now it would make all that meaningless!!'

Kai struggles to his feet and is breathing heavily.

"So you still wanna go, hmm?" Kira questions. "I'll put you out of your misery."

'There's only one thing left that I can do.' thought Kai.

Kai has a flashback of all the times he activated his mysterious power. From the time he woke up engulfed in flames till the time he destroyed a portion of his house.

'If I can make all that happen on accident…' Kai thought to himself. 'Imagine what I can do if I put my heart into it.'

Kai releases a strong burst a flames that blows back Kira and all of his goons and sets the warehouse on fire.

"I did it!!!" yells Kai excitedly.

Chunks of burning material begin to fall from the ceiling. Kai grabs Yokoi and runs towards the exit.

"We have to go Yokoi!!!" Kai yells. "This building is falling apart!!!!"

Kai and Yokoi escape before the building collapses, the gang is still trapped inside. Yokoi punches Kai in the face and sends him flying 6 yards.

"What the hell Yokoi?!?!" exclaims Kai. "I just saved your ass!!!"

"First of all…" Yokoi began. "You're partly to blame for me being there and you know it!!!

Kai blushes.

"And what kind of response do you expect me to have???" Yokoi questioned. "You just sent an explosive heat wave and destroyed that entire building!!!" "What are you big brother?!?!?!"

Kai stands facing Yokoi, unaware of what to say to his little sister.

"I don't know…" says Kai finally. "But haven't you ever wondered why I wake up and my bed is on fire or why you and Mom are so monstrously strong???"

Yokoi stands there silent.

"Well I have." says Kai. "I'm tired of living and not knowing what household item I'm going to blow up next." "I'm going to figure out what's happening to us."

"Maybe Mom knows." says Yokoi abruptly.

"What?" Kai questions.

"Maybe Mom knows." repeats Yokoi. "I asked her about our and dad and his side of the family and she completely changed the subject."

"Alright!" Kai yells suddenly. "Let's go home and confront Mom and learn the truth about who we really are."

"Alright!!" says Yokoi excitedly. "Lead the way big brother."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry about the wait, if anyone was actually waiting lol.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Newest Spinner **


End file.
